The Lost Heartfilia
by FallenProphet33
Summary: A child with great magical reserves was required. The younger the better, and one was found. A child fitting all the requirements was found, exceeding anything they could hope for. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marked cheeks, and a magical container that seemed to constantly grow. The baby was no older than a couple of months old and his name is Naruto Heartfilia.


**The Lost Heartfilia**

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

* * *

Layla Heartfilia a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair. A few strands of hair framing her heart shaped face. Layla had a voluptuous figure that was made even more visible due to the thin nursing top she had on. Her lower body was covered by the sheets of the nice king sized bed. The room was moderately sized with very few furnishings but that didn't matter to Layla. The most important thing in her life was the bundle that lay in her arms.

She had gotten married less than a year ago to the man she loved and now she was holding her first child in her arms. It was just a little over 4 months since she had given birth to her son.

The 19-year-old mother was more than happy if the smile on her face was anything to go by. She had just finished breast feeding her first child. Her brown eyes meet a tired looking blue. She was surprised to see he had inherited something from her mother, but she thought they fit him perfectly. She giggled softly at his almost routine action. Eat, sleep, and play for hours then repeat. By play she meant try and roll over and crawl but his muscles wouldn't allow it. She moved her index finger before the baby's face a small hand moved from beneath the wrap it was in, securing itself as firmly as possible around the much larger digit.

Part of the blanket fell away from the baby's face revealing blonde hair that seemed confused on whether it wanted to be spikey or straight. Blue eyes slowly shut the baby snores signifying its decent into sleep.

Moving herself and her first born out of the bed heading for the door. Layla opened the door heading for the room directly across the hall. Opening it revealed a room painted in a weird combination of bright orange and blue strips. A rocking chair sat in the corner beside a window on one wall, a dresser on the other with a built in changing table. But the direction she took lead to the lone crib made of a dark stained wood. Floating above the crib was a lacrima with barely visible music notes on the side.

Placing the sleeping child down. She smiled at how fast the boys thumb moved into his mouth. Leaning over the railing of the crib her pale pink lips landed on the baby's forehead. Layla spoke to the boy in soft whispers. "Good night my little Naruto." Her form began to walk away, stopping as if she forgot something Layla turned around to tap the floating orb which glowed then a melody began to play.

Shutting the door Layla went to her room knowing her husband Jude wouldn't be there. Getting his business started was the only thing of importance to him. He was excited at having a son but the novelty of said event only lasted a month, two at the most. _'I wonder if he even still wants anything to do with me? Or Naruto?'_ Shaking her head to remove the thoughts. _'No… he just wants to make a better life for us.'_ Sighing she went to her nightstand tapping a lacrima that glowed softly with its new magic source. Through it the sounds of baby Naruto's snores accompanied by a melody could be heard.

The lights that kept the room lite seemed to blow out with a clap of her hands. Not long after she follow her son into the deep embrace of sleep.

Neither parent nor child knew that this was the last time they would see each other for a long time.

In the darkness of the night when the moon was highest in its sky. A cloaked figure could be seen walking through the streets. A glowing green lacrima could be seen in his hand that seemed to pull from the figures hand. Following the pull through the quiet streets. Coming to a stop in front of a moderately sized house, an evil grin showing disgusting yellow teeth showed themselves in the darkness of the hood.

The cloaked figure placed the sphere back into his cloak. Moving towards the door placing a glowing hand over the lock the entire knobs seemed to melt away. He walked through the now unlocked door.

The new wooden floors did not creak under the new weight added to them. Steps came into view then were left behind as the intruder made its way through the upstairs hall. Coming to another door pushing it open he could see the crib on one side of the room. His target in sight. He quickly made his way to the crib performing a minor sleep spell to keep the infant quiet then disappearing into night once again.

The horizon became bathed in an orange glow as sun illuminated the small town. Morning was greeted by the cries of a hysteric mother who was looking for her joy her bundle of sunshine. Her husband had been trying to comforting her as best he could but the Rune Knights appearance needed his attention. They could do nothing the only thing they were able to find was a slight magical signature surrounding the melted door knob.

That morning the Heartfilia family went back to two.

* * *

The figure was silent the travel had been much too slow. But the slowly growing ruins in valley before him brought a wicked smile to his still hidden face. The collapsed structures had long been taken over by natures will once again. However, the path he was own right now seemed recently worn down. Coal black eyes peered up from under the hood scanning their environment for the sentries that were supposed to have welcomed him.

Seeing no one he questions the lack of guards internally. A shrug was given to his inner question caring little if he was honest. His thoughts on all the preparations that had been completed prior to his departure to find a vessel.

Had he bothered to scan the lookout's normal position he would have seen similar cloaked men dead. Bodies pale with lifeless eyes but without a single wound.

Entering a long corridor, the figure continued at an even pace, the darkness of the hall only broken by the torches lite every couple of yards. they entered a large room with the only light coming from a circle opening in the ceiling. The light shown on some concentric circles that connected to each other by thin pathways carved into stone slab. Other areas contained archaic symbols also connected by pathways. From a bird's eye view all the connecting lines formed what could only be a magic circle. Situated at the center of the room was a flat pedestal.

The pedestal was made of the same stone as the floor. Black sphere separated the piece touching the ground and the flat portion of the pedestal. As they grew closer a similar magic circle was visible at the center of the flat rock.

As if sensing the dark intentions directed towards him the baby begun to stir. The black eyes of his kidnaper looked down in slight surprise, the sleep magic wearing off long before it was supposed to. Much to the ire of the figure whose pace reflected his new anger. Passing one of the still standing arcs he could barely make out the rest of the rooms design. Not that it truly matters the magic circle was his only true desire. But that didn't stop him from taking a quick glance around the room

Elevated steps followed the magic circle around making a stadium around the altar. The darkness of the room hid whoever chose to sit there from view which was intended.

Eyes adjusting to the dark allowed him to see multiple shapes sitting still in rows facing the center of the room. He couldn't stop the evil laugh that came from his throat years of preparation had come together so they could awaken their lord. Finding the ruins wasn't difficult mused the cloaked figure. The only truly tedious part of the ritual was finding a vessel that had a high enough magical container that hasn't reached the age of one.

That's when he found it, a child fitting the rituals criteria. This child whose magic container was abnormal large and growing at irregular intervals. Even now as he was holding him it seemed to still be growing. The baby was placed down on the stone pedestal the cold air blew around the two. Naruto's face scrunched up in discomfort caused by the night time air, his mouth opened and he begin to wail loudly. The cries doing nothing to relieve the new chill that crept over him.

With his now free hands the cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal his form. The man was nothing special he had neck length green hair that seemed ready to fall out at any moment. His eyes were a coal black that was surrounded with a weird tattoo. Skin was a pale white that was bordering sickly. His body wasn't in shape but seemed to lack the muscles it needed to do anything strenuous. His hands were covered by black gloves while he wore brown shirt that had a couple of buttons holding it closed. His pants had tattered edges and were a dark green color.

Stretching out pushed his full body cloak behind him. arms full spread he spoke to the crowd hidden by the shadows. "Now we will be able to revive Lord Zeref and bathe the world in darkness once again!" laughed out the man who was standing away from the children. Just as the cult member was begin to charge the circle with his magic he heard a scoff coming from the darkness behind him.

He spun around with an enough speed to break to crack his neck. But saw nothing.

"Who dares mock our Lord?! Show yourself non-believer." roared the green haired man.

"I was wondering why so many people had gathered here in my old home. I had just brushed it aside. It was foolish of me to do so, especially with the concentration of dark magic amassing here." The disembodied voice seemed to bounce all around the corridor. The aura that appeared with the voice caused the man to grow weary.

The shear presence the voice held kept the cult leader from realizing that no other member had moved or said anything. Analyzing some of the voices words shocked the man into speaking once again. "Who are you? Where are you?" his scared tone didn't carry any weight behind it. But the owner of the voice showed himself.

Slowly in the darkness two red pupils became visible. They seemed to float in the endless darkness of the room.

A body begun to distinguish itself from the shadows of the room. The kidnapper was confused when instead of the monster the power in the room entailed a man of relatively young age appeared. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant that is barely visible around his neck.

His steps were soft but the aura of darkness that enveloped him promised death and destruction. Now much closer the cloak wearing man could see the black ring situated in each crimson pool that was the black-haired man's eyes.

"You would think those who wish to summon me would know when I am in their presence." Sneered the powerful man at the stupid question he was once again asked.

In realization, the man quickly bowed to the black wizard Zeref. The baby all but forgotten as his lord was now before him. "My Lord had I known it was you I would have never spoken to you in such a way! Please forgive me for my slight." The trembling of the bowed figure reflected in his voice.

the now known Zeref continued to walk towards him. He stopped before the man but looked not at his form but at the baby who seemed to stare back at him. blue remained locked on a glowing red.

"What were you going to do with the child?"

Not wanting to anger his the powerfully wizard before him he quickly answered. "He was to be used as your new vessel. The boy's magic container is incredibly large for his age making him the perfect host for you to be reborn into." He explained with his head still bowed muffling the response.

Zeref narrowed his eyes at the foolish man bowing to him. "You are the worst kind of evil in this world. One who would destroy an innocent life for power. Power that is not within your grasps… Be gone." A wave or dark miasma pulsed outwards from his body killing everything in its way dissipating before it could reach the boy.

Seeing that his magic had not reach the child he moved closer to examine the baby. What he saw was bright blue eyes but he looked deeper and could see the power hidden within. Amused at the face the blonde boy was making at him he reached down placing his index on the child's belly.

His eyes closed to gauge the child's power that the now cooling corpse had spoken of.

Zeref opened his now black eyes a smile tugging at the corners of his usually sad face. The dark aura he had been admitting since he drew attention to himself gone. "This foolish man was right you are very powerful for your age. I am sorry that these people took you from your home young one. I doubt they left your family alive so your all alone in this world." The black wizard spoke quietly seeing the baby eyes straining to stay open.

His tiny face, once scrunched in a yawn then softened. A tiny hand reached out, wrapping itself around the cloth of Zeref's outfit. The powerful wizard was confused at what his next steps should be. The black wizard stared deep into those tiny blue eyes, marveling at them. Whiskers? That was Zeref's next thought as he observed the tiny marks that followed the curvature of the boy's face.

"All that strength, made manifest in this child. You remind me so much of my little brother."

Something in his heart trembled, though he knew not why. So many years of isolation having its effects on the few emotions he still had.

His eyes fell to the words stitched into the cloth of this babies' blanket. Zeref frowned thoughtfully to himself. Such a strange name. He'd never seen one like it before, not in all his hundreds of years. He tried it out, sounding out the boy's name, rolling it on his tongue.

"Naruto… Naruto Heartfilia"

The infant looked right back at him as if knowing his name, sniffling softly. It was then, in that moment, Zeref Dragneel the black wizard, knew he could not leave this baby to die in this abandoned temple. Securing the baby's form closer to himself, keeping him warm. The two living beings soon disappeared into the shadows. One content with sleeping while the other traveling to a place where a child could be safely raised.

The location he had in mind would take him across the sea to an empire where he ruled.

* * *

Blue eyes open slowly, then blinked removing the haze left over from their owner's sleep. A hand moved up to them adding in the removal of sleep from the person's eyes. Yawning the only figure in the small room stretched fully releasing the tension built up in the night of rest. Scanning the room, the blue eyes took in the slow sway that everything in the room seemed to have. Streams of light entered through the small glass window. Shifting himself out of bed his feet unconsciously sliding into his unique sandals. A tanned hand grabbed a piece of fabric folded partially on the night stand beside the small bed. Maneuvering two arms through the holes on either side of the garment followed by a head of blonde spikey hair. The hair belonged to a tall man with lightly tanned skin obviously from someone who enjoys spending his time in the sun. below his cerulean blue eyes were six unique marks following the curves of his angular face. Three on each side causing them to look more like whiskers on his cheeks.

Yawning one more time allowed elongated canines to be on full display. Walking towards the window hoping to see something other than the open ocean. He was greatly disappointed when he was met with blue sea. In his frustration, he was about to throw himself back on the bed to sleep the rest of the trip. But a loud single knock came to the door.

A gruff weathered voice sounded from the other end of the wooden barrier. "wake up Heartfilia." The speaker was obviously male but the identity was unknown at the moment the barrier that is the door, altering the voice enough for him not to recognize it.

Head turned slightly towards the door as if the person was standing in the room. "I'm up… what you want?" the rest of his clothes still lay on the night stand his conversation taken precedent over getting dressed.

A huff could be heard from the other side of the door. Blue eyes rolled in there socket now knowing who was outside. Only one member of the ship would make such a big deal of his comment. "Your presence is needed on deck."

With his job done footsteps could be heard fading with distance. Shrugging the rest of his clothes on he was annoyed. _'Really, that man needs to remove that sick from up his ass.'_ Pausing to search the room for his bag and remaining clothes, the blonde secured it to his back. _'I mean seriously. What kind of pirate is that stuck up? Like honestly? What happened to yo ho ho and bottle of rum?'_ opening the wooden door with a creak echoing down the vacant halls. Turning towards the left seeing the slight ajar door that was letting the suns ray enter the normal dark corridor. He made his way to the end before his bandaged hand pulled the door opened and stepped into the morning sun.

the figure that was now visible was a young man with spikey blonde hair he was fairly tall standing exactly six feet. His hair waved slowly in the wind, two long bangs reached his upper cheeks. Bright blue eyes reflected the light of the sun giving them a unique quality all their own. His angular face would have been unblemished if not for the six whisker marks three on each side.

He was wearing open toed sandals that were black in color. His pants are dark grey ended just above his shoes. Silver nearly white shin guards kept the lower part of his pants tight to that part of his leg. There was a pouch attached to his right leg with white bandages. Flowing slightly behind him was a waist cape made of blood red fabric tattered at the edges, but one could see black embroidering that remained on some of the longer areas. He was wearing a long mesh shirt ending at his wrist. His torso was covered by a neck high sleeveless orange sweater vest, that had a zipper going up the entirety of the front. Hiding most of his form was a traveler's cloak with a hood, the color was white with black trimming. On the back of his sweater and cloak was a spiral of red surrounded by spikes slightly resembling crown.

Blinking slowly, he letting his sensitive eyes adjust to the new light. His right hand rubbed remaining sleep from his eyes. What he saw was a deck full of pirates both men and woman moving about. They all seemed busy except for one. A woman standing at the bow of the ship.

Knowing full well who it was he started his walk towards her direction. Ascending the steps that made up the front section of the ship. His now closer proximity to the woman allowed him to see her in much better detail.

The woman was slim, with long pink hair. She was facing away from him but he could still see her curves. The curtain of pink hair blew slightly in the wind allowing Naruto to see some of her attire. The woman had on a dark blue jacket with coattails falling to just above her knees. there were multiple straps following around the back of the jacket, used for keeping the material tight against her body. White lines flowed allowing the edges of the coat taking the shape of waves.

His footsteps seemed to catch her attention. As her head turned to look over her shoulder, giving him a glimpse of her purple eyes. He smiled at her and she replied with a smirk. Turning around he sees the rest of her outfit.

The rest of her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled pants with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. On the railing behind her was a dark blue pirate hat, that he had never seen her wear. She has an anti-eyebrow piercing below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips that contracted well with her pearly white skin.

As she fully turned towards him he could see she had a nearly cleaned bone in her left hand. He blinked at the remaining meat was gone along with the bone arcing over the railing into the sea.

Sweat-dropping at how fast she eats and the fact he didn't even see her chew the meat. "You know I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you eat that fast." His statement was replied with a giggle from the captain of said vessel.

As purple eyes opened following the end of her laughter she leaned up against the railing elbows holding up her frame. "Like your one to talk. The way you put ramen away makes anything I do look like a snail's pace." Seeing him turn away scratch his cheek with a single finger made her smile. "How did you sleep? I hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep." Her tone was playful but he still knew she wanted an answer.

Snorting quietly at the jab but answered anyway. "If you must know it was fine. I was already up when your hard ass of an ace decided make him and his pleasuring pole known." Taking a spot leaning on the banister beside her allowed him to hear the muffled laughter she had been trying to hide.

"You two will never get along, will you?"

A quick "no" was all she was given. Rolling her eyes, she turned to him. "This is as far as I can take you. You know, that, right?" he nodded a grim look eclipsing his normal cheerful face. "There is life boat being lowered now, if you need it we can give you some food for your travels." A feminine finger pointed to the side of the boat where a small ship could be seen now floating in the water.

Following the finger to view his new form of travel then back at the woman beside him. he gave her big toothy smile that forced his eyes closed. Which she returned not long after. "Nah. I don't need any more food besides you have given me enough already. If I take any more of your hospitality, then I will have to join your guild. And I don't think you would treat me as kindly if I was under your command, Jewelry." He gave her knowing look, which she turned away from him hiding her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about… Besides I owe you a whole lot more than a measly ride. If it wasn't for you there would be no Bonney Pirates." As she spoke her voice lost its cheerfully demeanor gaining a reminiscent one.

He looked at her hands seeing it tightening on the banister, he didn't need his enhanced senses to hear it creaking under her strength. His hand landed on hers causing it to stop.

"It is in the past. Let it go. That whole thing was a failure and a stupid idea to begin with." Feeling her emotions calm down he removed his head and stood up straight. His whole body turned towards shore seeing a good bit of beach that lead up to luscious green forest. Squinting slightly, he could see a mountain range with snow capes forming a crown on their heads. _'This is Fiore… it doesn't seem that different than home. Well I guess this is home. Even though I don't remember ever being here.'_ The thoughts of the blonde were interrupted by an all too familiar voice make its owner's presence known.

"Captain." Both occupants of the elevated bow area turned to see a tall man standing a few inches taller than the blonde. He was a middle-aged with blue hair which is styled in a single point that gave him a few more inches of height. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, the patch had some weird symbols over it. A lacrima hung from each ear a deep blue in color. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Yes Ao?" the captain stood to her full height facing the ace of her guild. She wrapped her arms under her impressive bust pushing them up.

"The life boat is ready does the boy need anything else?" said "boy" cursed under his breathe at the comment but otherwise remained quiet.

Rolling her eyes at the two she gave the man an answer. "No apparently, he doesn't want to be in our debt. Even though we haven't repaid our own to him." she phrased the last part of her sentence as a jab at their previous conversation. He shrugged.

"I said you didn't owe me in the first place." The conversation continued ignoring the now in the corner blonde, drawing small circles on the wooden deck.

"If that is all that is required of me I will be retiring for the day." Bowing to his captain then shifting his eyes towards the now recovered blonde. Then disappeared below deck.

"what did you do to make him hate you so much, Naruto?" he mumbled out something about dying his hair pink. He continued saying he thought that the guild master and ace should be have the same color hair. She shrugged uncaringly despite her internal laughter.

Jewelry and Naruto talked for a few minutes more before they said their goodbyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he hopped over the railing. Landing effortlessly in the small boat. Situating himself and the single bag he had stable spot he placed his hand on the back of the boat and a blue glowing circle manifested itself under the water. Before long the small vessel begun to move towards the shore at an increasing speed. The life boat disappearing from sight as it traveled closer to its destination.

It didn't take long before the blonde was pulling the boat onto the shore. He grabbed his bag before he faced the sea again, he watched the floating guild disappear onto the open ocean. Turning around his sandaled feet carrying him into the forest to begin his search for his family. His only clue was his name stitched on a small blanket he had from years ago and, the memories of his mother.

His thoughts continued to follow a path they have been for weeks now. ' _Are they even still alive? Did they look for him? Was I given away?'_ he paused to calm down his thoughts. An image of a beautiful blonde woman with warm brown eyes appeared in his head easing the thoughts away. _'Mom wouldn't have given me away and even if they are dead. I need to know.'_ Continuing his walk, he noticed something slightly confusing along with concerning.

There was no wildlife. Since he entered the forest he has yet to see any sign of life. That usually meant a predator was near. But that didn't make since, if there was one he would have felt it following him. Naruto's head snapped further into the woods. "That was magic. There must be someone nearby." Naruto said to himself before bending down low to the grown before exploding up in air landing on the upper canopy of one of the trees.

Securing himself to a branch he saw a village not far in the distance. However; his eyes narrowed at the stacks of smoke rising from the village along with echoing screams that were no longer distorted by the thousands of trees.

He disappeared from the tops of trees body nothing but a blur as he bounced from branch to branch before he cleared the forest and was now passing destroyed farms and small homes.

Seeing a body lying on the ground in front of a destroyed home caused the blonde teen to turn towards him. sliding to a stop by the man laying down. He could see he was badly bruised and that he had a pitch fork not too far from his hand. Two fingers pressed themselves to his neck feeling a pulse. A breath he didn't know he was holding was let out in the form of a sigh. He checked for any further injuries. Seeing none he left continuing his path towards the burning village.

Not even a block into the main part of the village Naruto was meet with a scream coming from a house with a hole in the wall. Seeming to disappear from his spot he materialized in hole.

What he saw caused him to see red. There was a woman scooting back against a wall one of her arms was holding her ripped dress top in place. Fear evident on her face tears already spilling from both her brown eyes.

Standing over her was what could only be a Vulcan from the few he has seen. The only confusing part was the coloration being off its skin was a purplish pink while the fur was a vibrant green. Other than that, the size was right the large torso and much smaller legs. Knowing the tendency for Vulcans to sometimes take woman to bear their children. More than likely against their will.

Moving with extreme speed his fist cocked back. Just as he arrived in-between the two other occupants of the room his fist launched itself forwards. The woman blinked as a cloak figure appeared in front of her then once again as the Vulcan that had plans of raping her disappeared through the whole it made before. She could see blood fly from its mouth before it disappeared hopefully never to be seen again.

She blushed for two totally different reasons when she saw the face of the man that saved her. The first caused she couldn't help but think the young man was gorgeous. To the point she couldn't help but lick her lips. The second was that she now remembered her state of dress. Securing her outfit in place seeing the man walk closer to her before he knelt down before you.

"Are you ok miss?" she had shack herself out of her day dream and answer him.

"I'm ok… that thing was only able to tear my clothes." The woman's retort was accompanied by both occupants of the room looking at the cleavage the torn fabric was barely able to cover.

Naruto grabbed the table cloth that lay on the floor before handing it to the woman. "Here." She gave him a grateful smile then she accepted the hand the man offer to help her stand. "Can you tell me what is going on?" blue eyes turned towards the village through the window.

"Vulcans. A lot of them. They showed up a day ago and we have been able to keep them out of the main part of the village but they overwhelmed us." She looked distraught as she turned to look at the village too. Spinning on her heels she grabbed his sweater in a sign of desperation. "but that's why you're here. You're the mage that was sent to help." Her voice got weaker as she recognized the confused expression on his face.

"You're not here to help are you." The woman closed her eyes to conceal the tears that wanted to fall.

"I wouldn't have stopped that Vulcan if wasn't here to help you." Naruto smiled at the older woman that was now looking at him with hope. "Now do you know how many Vulcans are attacking?"

She quickly explained that somewhere near fifty Vulcans had shown up but she wasn't sure how many were in the village now. He was surprised by the number but then shrugged not caring about the numbers. He told the woman to try and find a safe place to hid which she nodded to and disappeared. He walked out of the house heading deeper into the village. Surprisingly when he arrived at what was supposed to be the more populated part of the village there was no one. No people. No Vulcans.

Continuing his trek, it was five minutes before he found everyone. In the town square was everyone one who lived in the small village. Leaping to a roof top he looked down upon them. Disgust was painted on his face.

The villagers were separated by gender. The men were tied up with vines or rope that from the look of the market and a variety of other places seemed to have been scavenged from. While the woman seemed to be mostly in a group while a few seemed to be in the grasp of the Vulcans. But what had garnered the most of his attention was a Vulcan sitting on a make shift throne made from wagons and hay. On his lap was two tied up girls. Who was very young from the way they look and their figures, or lack thereof.

He saw the tears in their eyes and he didn't wait any longer to help them. Scanning the square of the village he saw a Vulcan roughly groping a woman while a girl in front of them cried out towards the woman. Appearing with pure speed by his target. His fist plowed into the elbow of the ape like creature, eliciting a crack from that part of the arm.

The noise caught everyone's attention. Even the lead Vulcan who had moved his eyes from his potential play things to the man who had attack his brother. The next thing he knew was that particular Vulcan being thrown at him at speeds he was unable to match. Resulting in him and the other Vulcan landing in the shambles of a broken vending stand.

Naruto scanned the area now that he was ground level he could see that most of the Vulcans were in a circle around where the alpha Vulcan use to be. He was also glad that only one of the apes had been near the hostages. "I need you to free the other villagers and get them out of here. I'll try not destroy any more of the village but no promises." Not hearing in movement, he turned towards the mother and daughter who were hugging. He didn't want interrupt their moment but now wasn't the time. "Lady take your daughter and go free the villagers and leave. Now!"

The urgency in his voice woke the two from the own personal world. And they did as they were told.

At this point one of the Vulcan snapped out of their stupor noticing their choice of mates were leaving. He charged to stop them but failed. The blonde male who attacked the pack leader having moved in his path then lashed out with a kick knocking the wind out of its lungs. Removing his embedded leg from the beast chest placing it softly on the ground. Everyone watched as the Vulcan who easily towered over the man slumped to the ground unconscious. Blue eyes glowing with power locked on empty white eyes of the remaining Vulcan.

He caught a glimpse of the villagers still standing there. "What are you still doing here?" fully facing the villagers he spoke directly to them. "Go." With his roar the citizens disappeared in a haste. The last two being the two girls that were previously with the alpha Vulcan.

"Now, how do you want to do this… One at a time or all at once. Cause no matter what you all are going to get what you deserve." Looking at the fabric torn and thrown about. The sight made his blood boil. "You know I hate rapist… let me show just how much I. Hate. Rapist" once again disappearing signifying the beat down of the Vulcans lives.

* * *

 **AN:Thanks for reading another one of my stories I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue it.**

 **Read and review that is all I ask.**


End file.
